A couple's sleepover
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot crack fic. A WestAllen/Olicity sleepover turns out to be a bad idea as Oliver and Barry find out. Not a WestAllen or Olicity fic.


**An idea I had, trying to show how bad WestAllen and Olicity can be and how funny it might look.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows_ Arrow_,_ The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

**Hope you have fun**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**

* * *

"Well, this film isn't all that bad." Barry noted.

"Hey, doesn't Casey Jones look a lot like…" Felicity trailed off.

"That's not me." Oliver said.

"Didn't you tell Rene that wearing a hockey mask is cool?" Felicity remembered. "Also, if I remember, almost four years ago, you fought Caleb Green, while wearing a hockey mask, so that you would not expose yourself."

"Hmmm…" Oliver trailed off.

"I'm just saying, you with a hockey mask is as awesome as you wearing a hood." Felicity pointed out.

"Wow, I wonder how is this guy able to hold his own against the Foot ninjas with a hockey stick. He's just a cop." Iris shrugged. "I gotta admit, he is hot." Barry shot Iris an annoyed look as she turned to him apologetically. "But you are much hotter."

"Well… maybe this sleepover will not be as bad…" Barry trailed off.

* * *

A while later, Iris, Felicity, Oliver and Barry were sleeping on the couch, leaning onto each other before Felicity and Iris woke up to hear some squealing.

"What was that?" Iris asked, startled as she looked around before the squealing continued.

"What the…" Felicity looked around with a confused look as Iris turned on the lights and Felicity squealed quietly, realizing what was the sound. "It's a rat, eww…"

"Shouldn't we wake…"

"No, no, just… scare that thing off." Felicity suggested as Iris picked a broom and looked around, searching for the source of the squealing.

"Where is that thing?" Iris whispered.

Felicity looked around and widened her eyes as Iris saw the shocked look in Felicity's eyes. Iris turned around and swung her broom before Felicity spoke up. "No, Iris, wait, don't…"

The rat jumped out of the way as Iris hit Oliver in the crotch and Oliver woke up, screaming in pain as Felicity let out a high-pitch scream. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Yeaough! My balls!" Oliver groaned as he held his crotch, while Iris kept on wildly swinging the broom, throwing a vase off the table in the process as Barry woke up.

"What the…"

"Where is it? Where is it?! Aaaah!" Felicity screamed.

Iris kept on swinging the broom, trying to swat the rat before Barry grabbed the rat in superspeed and threw it out of the window.

Oliver groaned, holding his crotch as he turned to Iris. "Iris, what the hell were you doing?!"

* * *

Few days later, Barry was in a bar before Oliver approached him and sat down, closing his eyes as he grunted in pain briefly.

"You OK?" Barry asked.

"I think I might need another pack of ice." Oliver said. "I had to ask John to take over as the Green Arrow for a week."

"Did you tell them…"

"No." Oliver glared. "I'm not gonna tell my teammates that my best friend's wife hit me in the balls, while she tried to kill a rat. And by the way, this is the last time we're having a sleepover with Felicity and Iris."

Barry nodded in understanding. "It was Iris's idea."

"We're _never_ doing this again." Oliver said, trying to adjust his sitting position as his crotch still hurt.

"Maybe I should listen less to Iris's ideas." Barry admitted.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think she's a bad influence on you. Bartender." Oliver turned to her. "Bring me a pack of ice, please." Barry snickered quietly as Oliver glared at him. "If you won't stop laughing, you'll be feeling what I do for much longer than a week."

Barry instantly shut up at that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This was mainly to show how hilarious Olicity and WestAllen might be. I am not a supporter of WestAllen but I more or less have given Olicity a pass in Season 6 of Arrow but don't expect me to write it in my stories, unless it is a breakup or to show why it would not work. Plus, the revelation with Mia being Oliver's and Felicity's daughter in this week's episode 7x13 really soured my opinion on Olicity.**

**The film they were watching was _TMNT: Out of the Shadow_, in which Stephen Amell played Casey Jones.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
